Powers of Poseidon
by Half-BloodPrincess68
Summary: Grover questions Percy about how he didn't know about his powers. One-shot.


**A/N So I came up with the idea for this today and I really liked it, so here's another one-shot! Btw I'm sure I messed up something with the ages in the first flashback but I don't really care. Thanks for reading!**

Percy had recently been claimed, and he and Grover were sitting by the lake sipping Cokes. They were just randomly talking about random things like sword fighting and how tin cans taste when the subject of Percy's powers came up.

"So, from what I know so far, I can basically breathe underwater, talk to the Pegasus in the stables, and speak to fish," replied Percy to Grover's question about his known abilities.

"Whoah dude," bleated the satyr. "How did you not know you were- if not a demigod- at least special?" Percy's face when blank as he thought about it, scratching his dark hair and wrinkling his nose. Grover waited expectantly.

"Well…" started Percy.

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

Flashbacks

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

The New York Special Children Kindergarten was on a field trip to the aquarium on a bright Monday morning. The teachers were paying extra attention to the 4-year-olds and 5-year-olds as today they were extra boisterous. Olivia Brewington, a teacher of 5 years, was paying special attention to little Percy Jackson though. Just last year a snake had ended up in his nap crook, something his furious mother, Sally Jackson, had reported to the school board. They definitely did not need any more mishaps.

Percy, the toddler in question, had his face plastered against the glass of a yellow tang tank and seemed to be listening intently and laughing. Curious, Mrs. Brewington walked up to the giggling child and questioned him.

"Hi, Percy," She greeted smiling. "Are you looking at the yellow fishy?"

The little boy looked up to her with his sea green eyes and whispered to her, "Sshhhh! The fishy's talking to me."

Mrs. Brewington sighed. What creative imaginations children of today have.

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what!" came shouting. Sally Jackson shifted on her beach towel and sighed. She turned to the next page in her favorite romance novel. It had just gotten to the best part, but being a mother meant caring for your kid.

"Yes Percy?" she said, halfheartedly as she was still reading.

He ran over from the sea and started exclaiming. "I just held my breath underwater for like- like- 10 minutes!"

"Yep, uh-huh Percy. Now run along and play" came her reply.

"But Mom, I'm not joking!" he insisted, trying to get her attention.

"Go play some more in the water, sweetheart."

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

"Cool! The farm area!" Shouted a hyper 8-year-old Percy Jackson. He and his mom were at the zoo. The horses were always his favorite part- next to the small ocean exhibit, of course. He ran over to the entrance and immediately started looking for the steeds. Bingo. He spotted them. Racing past the cows and ignoring his mother's warnings to slow down, he reached them. His eyes sparkled in wonder watching the equestrians feed a brown stallion with white spots. After they left the enclosure the horse started grazing around the small pasture area, mostly overlooking the pointing children, until he reached Percy. Its eyes snapped up and it straightened up.

Percy, who was wonderstruck, and reached out his hand. "Hi horsey," he murmured softly, as the horse leaned into his touch.

"Hello, my lord."

Percy froze. What was that? He scanned his eyes across the area, yet found no one nearby paying him any attention. Even his own mom was chatting with another lady. So where did that voice come from? He looked back at the horse that was still looking directly at him. Okay, Percy thought. I'm going crazy. He started walking away toward his mother, glancing back at the horse every few seconds. The whole time it was still looking right at him.

"Mom's right," he muttered to himself. "I need to stop eating only the charms in cereal."

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

Flashbacks end

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

"…Hmm…" came Percy as he narrowed his eyes. "Nope." And with that, he popped open another coke and walked away.

Grover facepalmed. "Yep. This is why he's not a child of Athena," sighed the satyr, getting up and brushing off his fur.

ununununununuunununununununununununununununununuunuunununununun

 **Hope you guys liked it! Please review or fav, or both.**


End file.
